


The Pirate King's Treasure

by dreamofhope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Objectification, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pirates, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofhope/pseuds/dreamofhope
Summary: Lord Andre de Beauvais is on his way to a new life in the island colonies when chance in the form of the pirate king, Captain Brutus sweeps him up in a tumultuous wave of desire. Andre now faces an uncertain fate on the high seas. Can he conquer his fears and capture a pirate's heart?





	The Pirate King's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> This fic is set in same universe as Written in the Stars. You don't have to read it to understand this story and vice versa.

The Willow, the ship Andre had been voyaging on, has been boarded by pirates who have stripped her of her cargo and one other item: himself. Thankfully, any crew disinterested in joining the pirates, the captain and Andre's fellow passengers have been allowed on their way without much bloodshed. And so, Andre, now captive of the dread Pirate King, Captain Brutus faces his destiny alone.

The pirate captain is huge; easily the largest man Andre's ever seen up close. A slender youth of negligible height, the captain could easily snap Andre in two like a twig if he so desired. Andre quails inside as the captain's hungry gaze sweeps over him.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A juicy little peach?" The captain says. His voice is deep, almost a growl as he circle Andre eyeing him as if he's a Xenali pleasure slave in the markets of Queensport and not an Earl's son.

The captain's eyes are as black as pitch (Andre assumes to match his soul), his dark hair shorn close to his skull. His mouth is sensuous, but cruel. The captain's open shirt displays a muscular chest covered with black hair. Andre judges him to be at least twice Andre's age, though very fit. He towers over Andre who shrinks back meekly.

A wave of bitterness washes over Andre at the situation he's found himself in. All due to his conniving father. As the youngest son of ten, yes, ten sons! Andre has little value other than a marriage to a rich old widow willing to pay handsomely for a pretty young husband of good birth. She'd responded with enthusiasm to the portrait she'd been sent and the no doubt effusive praise of his father's agent. And so Andre was put aboard the good ship Willow and sent on his way to Mahara, an island colony in the Lanais Sea.

"A blue- eyed blond is rare around these parts," the captain says with a leer. Andre's eyes are actually gray, but this is probably not the time to argue the point.

"Who is this little beauty, Smith?" the captain asks of another pirate, a man with ginger hair and a long jagged scar that runs from his temple down to the side of his mouth.

"Claimed he was the cabin boy," Smith says, then he and the captain both laugh heartily.

"A boy with a face like that, not to mention the fine clothes, the general air of I'm better than you. Hmm, I'd wager this lad's an aristo."

Andre mouth goes dry.

"Well, speak up boy! Give us your name and don't lie or there'll be consequences."

"I, I," the captain fixes him with a hard stare and Andre feels compelled to answer. "My name is Andre de Beauvais."

"De Beauvais," Smith's eyes light up as he comprehends, "I know this name, your father's an earl," an expression of unholy glee comes over his face. "Ain't he, sonny?"

The captain watches him closely and Andre wilts in defeat, "I… y-yes," he whispers.

"Well, boys this is our lucky day, he'll fetch us a hefty ransom," the captain declares. "Smith, take him and put him in my quarters."

Andre opens his mouth to argue.

"Unless you want to bunk with the men?" The captain asks.

Andre glances around. The crew he's been attempting to ignore all this time is fanned out about him. Their eyes gleam, regarding him as a shark would a particularly juicy steak. If sharks ate steak that is. Andre supposes they would, but are doubtless rarely given the chance. He shakes himself mentally. Now is not the time for silly thoughts.

"I'm sure they'd give you a proper warm welcome," the captain leers at him.

This is met with a raucous cheer.

Andre's heart pounds in terror and he's almost relieved when Smith grabs him roughly by his arm pulling him towards the stern.

"Oh and Smith."

"Yes, captain?"

"Chain him to my bed," Andre's eyes fly open in dismay, "And I believe he's wearing entirely too much clothing. He's not in Ravant anymore and the boy needs to adjust to a more tropical clime, wouldn't you agree?"

The crew again roars in approval.

Soon, Andre finds himself divested of most of his clothing, boots and drawers included; left only in a white linen shirt that barely skims his thighs. Smith has found a length of chain and a shackle now encircles one ankle. He feels humiliated, small and very frightened.

Andre's fear gives way some as hunger makes itself more noticeable. Hours pass and no one comes. His stomach growls again loudly and just then thankfully, Smith enters the cabin, a tray of food and a carafe of water in his hands.

Andre drinks the water down quickly gasping in relief. He stares at the food: a biscuit and some kind of dried meat. "What's this?" he asks, in dismay.

"I apologize, your lordship," Smith says sarcastically and bows deeply, "We ain't got no fine vittles for ye. Would ye rather I take this away and feed it to someone more grateful? The ship's cat, maybe?"

"No!" Andre protests quickly, "Th-thank you."

Smith eyes him strangely before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him.

After Andre has eaten his meal he dozes, lulled by the rocking of the ship and worn out from fear.

Suddenly the door flies open and startled Andre leaps to his feet, tripping over the chain in his haste.

The captain smiles broadly at him clearly pleased with what he sees. He whistles as he gives Andre an appreciative look.

Andre manages to say, "My father won't be pleased if you harm me. He'll pay handsomely for my return. Anything you want…" he trails off at the captain's raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, anything I want?" The captain stalks closer. Andre stumbles back tripping over the chain again.

"Blast!" Andre curses.

The captain laughs. "Take it easy, kid. I just want a good look at you. Haven't seen anything this pretty in quite some time."

Andre fights to stand still as the captain…sniffs him. His traitorous pulse leaps, his heart races and he's ashamed to find himself becoming aroused. The captain steps back, grinning at what he sees in Andre's eyes. As the captain's gaze travels downwards his grin grows larger at the sight of Andre's cock pushing through his shirt tails.

"What a delectable morsel you are," The captain trails one finger down Andre's neck and he shivers, breaking out in gooseflesh. Andre finds himself spun around and bent over the bed and his arousal now turns into alarm.

"Wait! I… I've never before," he cries, attempting to wriggle away, yet unable to escape as the captain is much stronger than him.

The captain simply chuckles, large hands warm on Andre's hips, nosing him behind one sensitive ear. The captain presses an almost tender kiss to Andre's throat. Andre is horrified to hear himself moan.

The captain chuckles softly, "That's it, boy."

"My name's… Oh!" Andre yelps as the captain slaps him on the ass.

"Your name's what I say it is. Do you understand…boy?" The captain says, "And you'll call me sir from now on."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Are you truly an innocent?"

"Yes, sir," Andre confesses.

The captain makes no move, yet Andre can feel the weight of his stare. It near burns him and he fights and fails not to squirm in anticipation of the captain's touch.

The captain chuckles again then flips up Andre's shirt exposing his bare bottom.

"That's definitely the prettiest thing I've seen in a while." The captain palms Andre's ass and he finds himself canting his hips back in mute appeal.

Stepping back, the captain orders,"Stay there."

Andre glances over his shoulder to see the captain taking something from a chest at the foot of the bed.

"Turn around!" the captain barks and Andre quickly spins around.

Fear and excitement course through Andre as he hears the clink of the captain's belt, the rustle of clothing as he disrobes. Andre imagines powerful thighs, a thick cock and hairy bollocks to match the captain's chest. Andre knows he should protest, even if his pleas go unheeded, yet he desires this strongly. He's dreamt of it for some time now; being forced to submit to a man older and stronger than himself, to overpower any objections he may have.

Andre notes the sound of the captain opening something, a bottle he realizes, as it's tossed carelessly on the bed in front of him. It contains some type of oil and puzzled for a moment, Andre flushes as he comprehends its function. The captain begins working Andre open, his fingers, slick with oil are thick and relentless, yet incredibly there is also some gentleness.

Seemingly satisfied the captain removes his fingers, then Andre feels something hard as steel breach him carefully, yet undeniable, brooking no refusal until Andre is speared, the captain's bollocks pressed firmly against his bottom, his hole stretched to accommodate the captain's girth. The captain pauses for a moment, his breath harsh against Andre's neck. Andre pushes back curiously just the tiniest bit to test the fullness of what his body holds.

The captain laughs and says, "I've got you, boy." Then he begins thrusting in and out of Andre, each time deeper, more powerful than the last. Andre feels helplessly mastered by a more dominant male and he thrills to be used so. The captain slaps Andre's flanks hard enough to sting and he's unable to hold back his cries. Andre begs for more, practically sobbing in pleasure. The chain about his ankle jingles in time with the captain's thrusts.

"Ah you're a good little slut, aren't you, boy?"

The captain plants a hand firmly in the middle of Andre's back. His arms braced now longer support him, bending to the captain's superior strength. Andre finds himself with his face pressed into the mattress as he's plowed hard. The captain holds him in place simply to be used for the captain's pleasure; any Andre might find for himself, purely incidental.

"Ah, ah," Andre cries as each breath is punched out of him. The captain curses and pants above him, his hips beginning to stutter and with one last vicious twist he comes with a roar. Andre, left unsatisfied, near cries in frustration as he ruts against the bed to find his own release.

"That's it, boy," the captain encourages him not unkindly and Andre comes with a small gasp.

The captain slides out of him and Andre is filled with shame at having enjoyed his degradation. The captain slaps him on his bottom, "You're a great fuck, boy."

Andre quickly pulls his shirt down to belatedly cover his modesty.

The captain shoves Andre off the bed and he nearly falls; his legs as loose as jelly after his ordeal.

The captain tosses him a blanket and pillow. "Into the corner with you."

"Wh- what?" Andre sputters in affront.

"What? You thought you'd be sleeping here? I've had enough for now, boy. Though get some rest. I tend to wake up horny."

The captain has the audacity to wink at him as he finishes undressing then he climbs into bed turning his back to Andre. Andre who lies awake for hours, furious and ashamed, the captain's seed slipping out of him a sticky mess.

In the morning Andre wakes from uneasy slumber to find himself unceremoniously collared and tossed onto the bed where he lands on his back. The chain around his ankle jingles as it hits the mattress.

"No, hey wait!" Andre protests as the captain kneels between his legs.

The captain is naked; his powerful thighs are thick with muscle and covered with black hair, The captain's cock is huge, just as Andre had imagined (he goggles that something that big had been inside him without splitting him in two), it juts up from a nest of dark curls, flushed red with need and Andre's prick leaps to life in response.

The captain yanks Andre's legs apart and pushes Andre's knees back until they nearly touch his ears. Having positioned Andre solely for his own pleasure the captain slides inside Andre. The captain's way is unimpeded; Andre's hole still slick from their previous coupling. Andre is indignant for only a moment then he moans wantonly as he feels the utter rightness of being mastered by the captain.

The captain shows little regard for Andre's enjoyment as he rides him relentlessly. It's clear Andre is only a vessel for this man's lust. As the captain fucks Andre the chain jingles noisily in time with his thrusts. Andre can only lie and take it, gasping blissfully, his tender hole rammed again and again. The captain's cock brushes against something inside him that sends sparks of pleasure throughout his body. Andre whimpers it feels so good.

The captain's black eyes bore into Andre's as Andre smooths his hands over the captain's deeply furred chest; reveling in the feeling of firm muscle and rough hair under his questing fingers.

Andre's hands continue down over the captain's firm stomach then travels to where his own cock bobs uselessly in the air. Andre almost manages to grasp it.

"No, touching!" the captain shouts and Andre obeys, hands falling back against his side, nearly crying with frustration.

"Boy, I could fuck you all day."

Andre moans helplessly at this, his mind providing him with all the ways the captain might take him. The captain jabs deeper inside him then fills him with gushes of warm seed as he orders, "Touch yourself, boy."

It only takes a few pulls of his cock before Andre spends, breathing harshly. He's barely come to his senses when the captain shoves him off the bed. Andre falls in an untidy heap on the floor with a squawk of indignation, a mocking laugh the captain's only reply.

The captain dresses quickly and leaves presumably to eat his breakfast. Andre stares after him, morose and hungry.

Soon after the captain's departure, Andre hears the key in the lock turn and Smith enters the room, his face sour as he hands over Andre's breakfast, fresh fruit and eggs, to his stunned delight.

"Good behavior should be rewarded," Smith says, cynically. "Smart of you to spread so readily for the captain."

Andre flushes in shame.

*

The sun's gone down. It's lonely and dark in the captain's quarters so Andre sings to feel less afraid. He stops at the sound of the lock turning. The captain enters the cabin and begins shucking off his clothes as Andre watches warily. He lights a lamp then drags the mirror in front of the bed to Andre's puzzlement. Then the captain sits on the bed his huge prick hardening before Andre's fascinated eyes.

"Come here, boy."

Andre makes a show of reluctance and the captain snags him round the waist, easily manhandling him where he wants him, astride the captain's lap.

Andre straddles the captain his legs open obscenely wide.

"C'mon, boy take my cock," The captain growls, his fingers biting into the tender skin of Andre's hips. His teeth scrape Andre's throat.

Andre lowers himself slowly, his hole well worked and still wet with oil and seed easily swallows up the captain's cock. Andre stares in fascination at the place where their bodies are joined. Andre's shocked at how wanton he looks as he takes in his reflection in the mirror. How much smaller Andre is than the captain. The sharp contrast of his smooth, pale skin with the captain's, scarred and deeply tanned.

The captain has one arm across Andre's throat and a hand pressing into Andre's taut belly. Simply holding him in place, the captain stays as still as a statue and Andre cannot understand why. It feels like minutes go by and as their eyes meet in the mirror the captain simply regards him with an amused stare.

Frustrated, Andre lifts his hips up and the captain says with a grin That's it boy. Fuck yourself."

With a groan Andre does just that, rising up until the captain's cock nearly slips from his body then plunging down quickly. Andre's head lolls back against the captain's shoulder, mouth slack with pleasure.

"You're a beauty," the captain growls in Andre's ear, "Mine. Say it."

"I, I'm yours, sir," Andre agrees, breathlessly.

The captain's eyes glitter, he pinches one of Andre's nipples, sending a frisson of pleasure through him. Andre moans loudly as the captain chuckles. The captain works both until they are red and swollen and still Andre begs for more.

"You like that, having your tits played with, don't you boy?"

"I, yes, sir."

"And getting fucked; never seen anybody take so quickly to a good ass fucking," The captain's tone is full of admiration.

"Yes, sir," Andre gasps as he mindlessly fucks himself on the captain's cock. His own neglected prick dangles in the air, so hard it hurts.

"Even your cock's pretty. I'll stroke you, boy, if you ask nicely."

"P-please, please, sir," Andre begs, then blessed relief as the captain takes him in hand, giving him a tight fist to push into.

"Ah yes!" Andre cries out as his eyes roll back in his head, "S-so good."

As Andre spends all over the captain's fist, he goes limp, unable to move. The captain takes charge, thrusting up hard once, twice and comes with a shout the now familiar rush of warm seed filling Andre up.

Andre silently slips from the captain's grasp, back into his corner and falls asleep almost immediately. He's unaware that the captain watches him for some time.

The next day, breakfast is more fruit and eggs, lunch: ham and cheese on fresh baked bread and supper: potatoes and a well-seasoned piece of mutton.

And so is his life on the pirate ship, the captain entering his quarters throughout the day to bugger Andre senseless. And Andre has never before felt so content, so alive.

*

Andre's just finished his evening meal when the captain enters the cabin. Andre sits up with a big smile, shivering with anticipation; his face falls as the captain shakes his head. "I've work to do."

The captain sits at his huge wooden desk and begins making entries in the ship's log. Andre feels neglected until the captain says, "Kneel here, boy."

Andre happily falls to his knees under the desk between the captain's legs.

"Take out my cock," the captain orders.

Andre fingers tremble as he slides open the captain's belt, unbuttoning the flaps of the captain's trousers until he's exposed the captain's prick. The sight makes Andre's mouth water and he opens it wide, waiting to be filled.

The captain cups Andre's head in his large hands, fingers buried in Andre's hair and holds him in place as the captain feeds Andre his cock. Andre revels in the weight upon his tongue; he eagerly begins to suck.

"No, stay still. I'm busy now," the captain slaps Andre lightly, almost affectionately on the cheek. "You'll warm my cock for me while I work."

Andre obeys; simply holding the captain's cock in his mouth for what must be at least an hour. His knees ache; the hard wooden floor rough and unforgiving. Finally the captain finishes writing and tosses the pen to one side. He grins down at Andre, "Good boy," he praises and Andre flushes happily. The captain thrusts further into Andre's mouth, who moans loudly, shamelessly.

"That's it, boy, suck it," Andre inexpertly sucks and shudders as the captain thrusts too deeply; he gags, drooling a bit.

The captain eases off, "Careful boy, slow down a bit."

Andre sits back on his haunches and says, "Tell me what to do."

The captain instructs him and Andre sucks lightly on the head, slides his tongue between the foreskin and crown of the captain's cock and swirls it around, again and again, gratified to hear the captain groan. The captain pushes his cock deeper into Andre's mouth.

"That's it, boy, relax, open your throat."

Andre starts to panic then realizes as he follows the captain's voice, firm and patient he's able to succeed.

"Good, hold your breath, yes. Now, take it down further. You're doing great," the captain praises. "Now, breathe, good."

Andre's nose presses against the captain's firm belly having managed to swallow the captain's cock down to the root. He flushes with pride at his accomplishment. The captain thrusts slowly, gently; Andre's throat muscles ripple as he swallows around the captain's prick. He feels a deep satisfaction as the captain groans above him, mouth slack, unable to speak any longer only gasp and pant until he spends down Andre's throat. Andre swallows it all not missing a drop.

Afterwards the captain graciously allows Andre to sit upon his lap and rub himself against the captain's bare stomach. Andre cries out loudly as he splatters the captain with seed. The captain yanks his shirt off, wipes his stomach then tosses it to one side.

Surprisingly throughout this all, the captain allows Andre to stay on his lap, not dumped onto the floor as expected. Andre puts his arms around the captain's neck, testing the waters.

"Could I please come up on deck? Just for a little while?" Andre wheedles.

The captain regards him suspiciously.

"Where do you think I'll go? Jump overboard? Find a friendly dolphin to ride back to shore?" Andre asks, exasperated.

"Be careful, dolphins are randy buggers," the captain tells him. Andre stares into the captain's dark eyes, "Please?"

The captain grins reluctantly and with a sigh says, "Fine, but just for half an hour."

The captain stands up, gently pushing Andre off his lap. From his pocket the captain produces a key and uses it to remove the shackle from Andre's foot. Andre wiggles his foot happily, free of the hated chain.

"My clothes?" Andre says, afraid the captain will parade him around naked in front of the crew.

The captain rifles through his wardrobe then tosses them over.

Dressed for the first time in days Andre's spirits lift as he's lead on deck by the captain. He takes in a deep lungful of fresh sea air, relishing the breeze in his hair.

Crew members watch him avidly then scurry away as the captain snarls, "Stay back!"

It's a beautiful, clear, star filled night. Andre tries to identify constellations he'd learned as a boy. Overcome with joy for this small taste of freedom, Andre begins to sing.

As Andre turns about to search for the Pitcher he freezes at the sight of so many of the crew very close to him. Andre hadn't noticed them approach, so wrapped up he'd been in his song. Andre glances around frantically for the captain, but he's nowhere to be seen.

He opens his mouth to remind them of the captain's orders when the broad chested one in front says. "You sure sing pretty," his tone is respectfully admiring. The other men nod in agreement and Andre realizes in surprise they seem sincere.

"Oh, well thank you, um…?"

"Jakobs," the man tells him with a friendly smile.

"And I'm…" the men begin introducing themselves, their smiles just as friendly.

"Been a long time since we's heard any music. Jim could play the fiddle and sing a bit but he died during our last raid."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Andre says and he means it, "I also play the violin, um the fiddle. I could play for you if Jim's is still onboard."

The men's eyes light up and they nod telling him it is.

"Well I…," Andre begins to say.

"What's going on here?" The captain shoves through the crowd threateningly, his expression stormy.

"It's alright, captain," Andre says, "the men just wanted to hear me sing and play for them."

"I don't think…," the captain hesitates as Andre pleads with his eyes.

The captain scowls, then grudgingly says, "Not now. Tomorrow night after supper."

There's a chorus of thank you's from the men and Andre gives the captain a big grin.

"Now back to the cabin with you," the captain pushes Andre in the direction of his quarters, but his touch is gentle.

The following night, as promised, Andre sings for the crew. Every man watches him avidly, but he no longer feels like prey. The song is a sad one and the men seemed moved by it. Then Andre takes up the fiddle and plays a livelier, happier tune and the crew begins to dance.

After some time, Andre takes a break and drinks deeply of the beer he's offered by Haskins. "It's good," he says, appreciatively wiping the foam from his upper lip.

Haskins frowns as he says, "Ain't you used to fancier than this? Wine? Fine liqueurs?"

"I suppose," Andre shrugs self- consciously, "but my father always told me my palate was unrefined, common so…" he trails off, uncomfortably.

"That bastard," Haskins growls, a decided overreaction to such a statement, but it warms Andre's heart.

"Well, he never cared much for my opinion," Andre shrugs sadly.

"A sweet little lad like you," Jakobs adds, his expression thunderous. "It ain't right."

"Hope 'e's treating you good," Haskins jerks his head in the captain's direction.

"Oh yes," Andre says as he blushes furiously, "he, um is."

The two pirates smile and give him a satisfied nod then wander back to their mates.

Andre thinks as watches them, the concern of these rough men for him, is quite touching.

Smith and the captain approach, "It's strange," Smith says, "You seem almost content here among us."

"I always wanted to have an adventure and I'd say I've gotten it," Andre says, smiling mischievously.

"You are something else, boy," Smith says shaking his head ruefully. The captain's eyes gleam as if he agrees and Andre gives him a secret smile.

After that the captain's attitude begins to change. The captain allows Andre to share his more sumptuous meals and to sleep in his bed. One night Andre asks, "Do sharks like steak?"

The captain snorts, "What?"

"Never mind," Andre shrugs self -consciously.

"You're a funny one, boy," the captain tells him and he sounds almost fond.

The captain gathers Andre up in his arms and brushes his lips against Andre's. Andre's lips part in surprise, but he only hesitates a moment before responding with enthusiasm, pressing his tongue deep inside the captain's mouth. The captain makes a surprised noise then groans, returning the kiss with equal fervor. As they break apart to breath, Andre exclaims happily, "You kissed me!"

"Shh, boy, don't make such a fuss," the captain grouches, but in his eyes: is that a hint of affection, Andre wonders in surprise.

"Andre," he dares to say, "My name is Andre."

"Andre," the captain agrees which garners him a huge smile.

"And you? I don't believe your parents named you Captain Brutus."

The captain laughs at this then tells him, "Rafe."

"Good to meet you, Rafe," Andre rewards him with a soft smile and a kiss, "Would you like me to suck your cock now?"

Rafe lets out a bark of laughter then says, "That's a very tempting offer, but I think it's high time I return the favor."

Andre's mouth falls open, "Really?"

"I've been rather selfish," Rafe says, ruefully.

Andre's mouth goes dry; he trembles in excitement as Rafe lies between his legs. Rafe's large hand takes hold of the base of Andre's cock, jacking him as Rafe licks a strip from root to tip. Peeling back the foreskin Rafe sucks lightly on the crown of Andre's cock, sweeping his tongue over and over until it's good and wet.

"Oh," Andre breathes out, eyes wide at the sight of his fierce pirate king pleasuring him. This moment feels somehow sacred; it's as if Rafe is worshiping Andre's body.

Rafe carefully slides two fingers between the sensitive head and the foreskin of Andre's cock gently stretching, circling round and round until Andre is gasping for breath, babbling nonsense.

Rafe replaces his finger with his tongue repeating the same swirling motion swiping his tongue over Andre's cockhead in time with his hand jacking the shaft. Then Rafe takes Andre's prick fully into his mouth and begins sucking in earnest, his head bobbing up and down.

Andre makes a noise he's not sure is even human: a loud, long wail. Rafe slaps a hand over Andre's mouth pulling off his cock, "Shh, the crew'll think I'm killing you and then I'll have a mutiny on my hands."

"Don't stop," Andre begs, pushing at Rafe's shoulders urging him back down. "Please." With a rueful chuckle Rafe obliges him, swallowing Andre's cock down to the root.

"Ah ah!" Andre pants as he arches his back, unable to stay still and Rafe holds him down with one muscular arm. Andre fists the sheets desperately, not wanting to come yet. He cries out moaning as his balls draw up, tight. Andre's stomach flexes as he tries to hold off. Alas, Andre finds he cannot last any longer and with a cry he comes.

Rafe drinks up every drop and moves to lie next to Andre clasping him to his chest. Where he should find only happiness Andre's thoughts unexpectedly turn melancholic. He can't help a tiny sob escaping.

"Ah, Andre, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Rafe asks, worriedly.

"No, I just miss my…" Andre lets out another sob.

"Family?"

"No," Andre says, disdainfully, "They're all awful. No, I miss my dog Pepper. He's a pug and Father wouldn't let me bring him with me."

"I'm sorry," Rafe tells him then continues, "I was going to tell you that I'm releasing you, no ransom necessary; the men have all agreed."

"Really?" Andre asks surprised. "Why?"

"They like you. It's hard not to," Rafe says, sounding almost shy.

"Well to be honest, I doubt my father would pay even one silver penny for me. The widow? Perhaps. If she thinks I'm pure," Andre warns. "I have no wish to marry her though and my father will be furious if I don't. But what about you? Don't you want the money?" Andre regards Rafe curiously.

Rafe shrugs, "Truth be told I'm rich enough already and I think I've found myself a treasure; something better than gold. This crew and my others live on Heron Island when we're not at sea. I doubt it's as grand as what you're used to, but I think you'd like my home, the Castle. It's a lush, beautiful place, but it's a bit lonely. I thought maybe I'd buy myself a dog. Maybe a pug."

Andre's lips part in surprise, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that if you wished, we could live there together," Rafe trails off sheepishly, "but you wouldn't, shouldn't want that with the likes of me." He adds his tone, surprisingly vulnerable.

Andre smiles smugly, "I would like it, but…" he hesitates enjoying Rafe's worried expression.

"Yes?"

"I want two pugs."

The Rafe laughs, bright with happiness and says, "You shall have whatever you wish, my love."

"That's good to know because I want something else," Andre says, his expression serious.

"Name it and it's yours," Rafe promises solemnly.

"I want to suck your cock."

Rafe stares at Andre for a moment then says, "Ah, boy you'll be the death of me."


End file.
